


Love Doctor Series

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is clumsy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is a doctor, Zayn is Niall's ex, idk what else to add, lilo if you squint, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry is taken to the hospital with a smoking hot paramedic and is determined to get his number</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from wattpad ;)

**Harry’s POV**

 

“So what did you say happened again?” A blond haired, blue eyed paramedic asked in the ambulance on its way to the hospital. I hung my head in shame and muttered, “I accidentally swallowed a bee.”

“And how did this happen sir?”

“I was just causally eating a sandwich with my best mates and I guess I wasn’t paying attention to the sandwich and I swallowed a bee.”

“You’re not allergic are you sir?”

“No I’m not.”

“Well sadly I can’t do anything right now but when we get to the hospital, we’ll get you fully checked out.” I just nodded and remained quiet. I was thankful that my friends Liam and Zayn had noticed the bee, although they couldn’t really stop me from swallowing it. That rotten little sucker went down hard. I can almost feel it walking around inside me. Yuck.

The ride to the hospital was already twenty minutes in, which is not my fault that I live in a rural place. I just wished that either Liam or Zayn could have rode with me because this guy was smoking hot. He was young which surprised me, how could he be this young and be a doctor?

I tried to not check him out but it was near impossible. How could a guy of this magnitude be a doctor? He would cause the patients _more_ pain by just looking at them. It was as if he was the sun, bright and smoking hot.

What was I saying? I didn’t even know this guy, let alone think such things about him. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, I didn’t want to make a fool of myself by asking for his number, and I didn’t even know if that was a good idea.

I mean I’m a patient and he’s a doctor and quite frankly that just screams role-play to me. And trust me when I say that I’m not into role playing. When we reach the hospital, he gently leads me to the emergency room and just leaves. I sighed.

Of course he wouldn’t be the one to check me out. As much as I wanted that to happen, the fates just probably wanted to mess with me today. Like they always did. I was checked out by someone that reminded me of Zayn and was free to go.

“Just contact us if you experience any stomach pains because the bee’s stinger may get stuck in your intestines.” A nurse told me.  Good to know. I quickly contacted Liam to come pick me up and thank god that he did because some old lady was chatting me up.

.

.

.

.

.

“Harry what are you trying to do?” Liam asked me not even the minute after he left me alone.

“Trying to get back into the hospital?”

“By burning your food Harry? If anything you’ll just attract the firemen and I know those aren’t your type. Did you find someone at the hospital?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’re trying to give yourself a burn over first degree. No part of love is worth that kind of pain. Spill.”

And I proceeded to tell him about the blond paramedic, at last minute I changed what his profession was because he did only work with me until the nurse came into the room.

“Ooh Harry has a crush!”

“Do not!”

“Who has a crush?” Zayn popped into the room with an evil smirk on his face.

“The paramedic he rode in the ambulance.”

“Whoa you rode him already? You work fast Harold.” Zayn ruffled my hair, leaving my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“I did not ride him. Liam just worded it wrong.”

“Whatever you say Harry, you like this guy and he even sounds hot!”

“What does he look like?”

“Come to think of it, like your last ex.”

“Blond, blue eyed, Irish?”

“Yes, yes and I don’t think he was Irish. I think he was more Scottish.”

“Scottish? I don’t think I’ve dated anyone Scottish before.”

“Great Harry, now he has that thought in his mind.”

“One more thing to add to the bucket list.”

“What kind of bucket list is that?”

“The special kind my dear Liam.”

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Liam actually found me a way to get into the hospital. Well actually he found himself a way. Apparently the one time that Zayn decides to clean the floors, he forgets to tell Liam and well, Liam broke his arm.

Twisted in an awkward way, Liam just about went into shock. It wouldn’t be long until the calm guy started to feel the pain, but thankfully Zayn and I got him admitted to the hospital before we could hear his screams.

Zayn left me at a moment’s notice to and I quote, “find someone Scottish around this gold mine.” I honestly regret ever putting that thought in his head. The people at the desk seemed to be watching me; I probably should have gone with Zayn on his quest and just ditched him.

Some security guy practically threw me out and I knew I had to go onto plan B.

.

.

.

.

.

“What’s a cutie like you doing around this part of the hospital?” I stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn around. It wasn’t the guy that I was looking for, but he looked similar enough.

“I’m just uh,”

“You’re just uh snooping around unauthorized areas. If I wanted to, I could get security and drag you out of here.” I gulped.

“But since you’re cute, I think I’m going to let you off with a warning. The name is Louis.”

“Harry…” I hesitatingly stated.

“So what’s on your mind to be around here?”

“I’m just looking around.”

“Around the back entrance of the hospital? Sounds suspicious curly boy. Spill the details.”

“There’s no details, and I don’t even know you. Why am I talking to you?”

“Because I have authority over you? You look young.”

“So do all of the doctors here.”

“Ooh sounds like someone has a crush. Listen I do have to go right now so here’s my number and I expect a full explanation of this crush of yours.” Louis grabbed my phone, put his number in there while texting himself for my number and was off. Creep.

Before I was even able to move an inch, he came back, dragged me through the back door and winked.

“By the way, do you have any cute friends?”

“Louis!”

“Sorry! Just asking, you never know because one of my friends had this boyfriend who had this smoking hot friend and I just about died when I met them.”

I just let him ramble off as we walked through the hospital. I couldn’t stray away from him though; he would pull me back and warn me about security. Though about five seconds later he ditches me to go check on a new patient that was just admitted and I’m finally left alone to roam.

.

.

.

.

.

No sooner do I head in the opposite direction that Louis was taking me, Zayn calls me.

“Argh what?” I snap, why couldn’t I get a break here.

“Fine I’ll just tell Liam you’re too sexually frustrated to care about him or his condition of his arm.”

“I care but I really want to look for this guy. I accidentally made a new friend and he dragged me halfway across this place.”

“Ooh two lovers in one day. How do you do it Styles?”

“Shut up Zayn, what’s Liam’s room number?”

“528.” I look around, see that I’m on the correct floor, for one, and walk until I find the room. Zayn hung up on me, muttering something about a cute doctor and I walk into the room. I see familiar blue eyes and my breath catches.

“Oh so this is your friend who was trying to get into the hospital… HARRY?” Louis all but yells when he sees me. Oh god no. I look over at Zayn and he smiles sheepishly. Of course Louis would be Liam’s doctor, the fates hate me again.

“You know Harry?” Liam slurred, probably on a heavy pain medication.

“Yeah he was the kid I was just telling you who was snooping around.” Louis quickly pulled me aside. “You know these guys? Especially the one with the broken arm?”

“Yeah? They’re my best mates. How do you know them?”

“This one,” he takes a step back and slings an arm around Zayn. “Dated my best friend back in high school. He had the smoking hot friend if you remember our talk back in the hospital exit.”

“Oh good to know.” I shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah his name was Niall right?” Louis gasps, and holds his heart.

“How dare you not remember him? You practically broke his heart. I should technically hate you.”

“I didn’t break his heart. He broke mine. He should be lucky that I still talk to him. He works here too right?”

“Bingo, give the man a prize. Though he might quit soon, he hates it here.” Louis stays for a little while longer, only leaving when he says that he was to meet his friend for lunch.

“So I bid you all ado,” He winked at Liam, who was still too drugged to say anything and left. I shortly left after him to continue my search for the mystery paramedic. Zayn decided to join me and quite possibly make a fool of me when we find him.

We had just rounded a corner when I saw the blond leaning against a wall, looking bored. I can’t even do anything because Zayn sees him too, gasps and pulls me back around the corner.

“What?”

“That’s my ex.” And the fates must really believe that I deserve this because I did NOT see that coming. Zayn drags me back the other way but stop when we hear Louis’s voice.

“Niall, glad you could make it!”

“It’s not like I had a choice in this Lou.” His accent does sound Irish, like Zayn originally said. I sneak a glance at him, he was oddly staying calm. I heard stories about this kid. None of them were good.

“Glad you think like that. Let’s go.”

“Maybe I’m going crazy Louis but I swear I just saw my ex.” And we’re screwed as I heard their voices come closer to where we stood. My eyes roamed around until I found a nearby supply closet, one that Zayn was already dragging me to.

“Oh really? Which one?”

“Which one do you think?”

“Oh.” Louis’s voice sounded panicky. “Well let’s get going to the lunchroom.”

“The lunchroom is this way Lou.” The kid said as Zayn locked us inside the supply closet. I let out a sigh in relief. Their shadows pass right by the closet, just as Zayn misjudges the distance between a broom and the wall, and a loud crash emitted from the room.

“What the…?” I hear the kid, whom I guess I can start calling Niall, ask. Louis just knocks on the door saying, “Stupid hormonal crazy kids. Do that in your house not in a place of life and death.”

I couldn’t really help what happened next. “Hey who are you calling stupid hormonal and crazy. Speak for yourself man!” I yelled back, Zayn was snickering and I could imagine Louis’s shocked face.

“Come out and face me like a man!”

“Nah I’m good in here.” Louis don’t do this, shut up.

“Louis c’mon leave them alone. You can harass the younger kids later.”

“You calling me old Horan?”

“No, just a little riper than the rest of us.”

There was silence and we heard Louis mumble that he hated him and they left. That was a close one. I help Zayn out of the closet and we race back to Liam’s room. He was asleep but at least we had an open place for conversation.

“I’m going just come out and say that if you really like Niall, and I know that you do because you never have this much interest in any guy. I’m okay with it. Just give me time to face the kid.” Zayn said before I could even utter a word. I nod as he leaves the room.

I stay with Liam until the nurses come to kick me out; I was just too tired by the events of today that I didn’t bother going out again. After saying night to Liam and calling Zayn to come and pick me up, I go to the lobby to wait. Waiting for me there is someone I’ve been trying to find all day.

“Hey you’re the guy who swallowed a bee! Bumblebee!” Niall cried happily. I make a face at the nickname; no doubt Louis had something to do with it.

“Hi. There.”

“You’re not that talkative are you?”

“No, I guess I’m not.” Is it bad that I really wasn’t in the mood to be speaking with him? I mean this kid may have broken my best friend’s heart and sure he may be fine with it but I still feel horrible in my choice of a crush. It doesn’t take long for Zayn to call me and say he’s out front.

“Well I must be going, nice to meet you…” I may know his name but we have never actually introduced ourselves.

“Niall. And you?”

“Harry.”

.

.

.

.

.

Over the next few days, I think I’m getting over that stupid crush on Niall. I’d rather honor Zayn than ask out someone who might even not like me. I visit Liam at the hospital, he’s getting better and Louis is happy to see me.

“Harry my main man. Wait I can’t call you that, Niall is my main man. How’s my second main man?” He asks during lunch one day.

I snort. “You’re a dork. But fine. I guess.”

“He’s bummed that Niall is Zayn’s ex and he has a huge crush on him.” Liam says but immediately slaps his hand over his mouth. The broken one.

“OW!” Liam screeched.

“HARRY!” Louis yelled, whether in anger or happiness I couldn’t tell.

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING… TECHNICALLY!” I say as Louis gives Liam a shot of pain medication, effetely knocking my friend out.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a crush on Niall?”

“Because I didn’t learn it was Niall until a few days ago!”

“Oh man this is amazing! The feelings are mutual!” He dances around like an idiot, and saying incoherent things.

“Need I remind you that he is Zayn’s ex?”

“Oh right. Snap, uh Liam here told me that Zayn said it was okay and if he was awake right now he would back me up. Now will you ask him out?”

“Ask who out?” Speak of the devil, as Niall suddenly walked into the room. He momentarily glanced at Liam, shrugged and turned his attention on Lou and me.

Despite my efforts to get Louis to shut up he manages to spit out, “I was just telling Harry here to ask his crush out.”

If Niall seemed disappointed, he didn’t show it as he let out a curt, “Oh. Well why are you getting advice from Louis, he hasn’t gotten anything for years.” Louis let out an offended, “Hey!” but was ignored as Niall suddenly got right in my face.

“I’ve got a crush too. Why don’t we practice asking them out with each other?” I look over to Louis who’s nodding enthusiastically. Weirdo.

“Sure…”

“You start.” No, this is bad. Niall gives me these puppy eyes that I really couldn’t resist and Louis nudged me. I sighed

“Hi I was just wondering if you’d like to, if you want to, I don’t know maybe go out with me.” I squeak.

“Sure I can be ready at seven if that works for you.” Niall smirked, slapped a high five with Louis and left. I just stand there in shock.

“Did you…” I say, pointing a finger at Louis uncertainly.

“Have anything to do with what just happened here? Yes, yes I most definitely did. You’re welcome by the way. When am I invited to the wedding?”

“Oh look Liam is waking up,” Liam lazily opened an eyeball while Louis straightens himself up.

“Yo Payne, you, me, this idiot and the blond. Double date tomorrow at seven.” I walk to the door, feeling quite sassy as the two of them stare at me.

“Don’t be late.”


	2. Doctor Disastrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the second part of Love Doctor, also known as the date.

**_Harry’s POV_ **

Note to self: never go on a double date where Louis and Niall were involved. By putting the two of them together equals an outcome that was never good.

I was currently lying flat on the ground, food all over my chest and a rather heavy blond on top of me. Then there was a snickering Zayn whom was snapping pictures left and right.

I guess I should explain… let me go back before the date started.

“Harry!” I heard Liam call while I rummaging around my room for appropriate clothes for our date.

“What?” I don’t even bother moving from my spot in my closet, I couldn’t find anything nice to wear. Everything was either black or dirty.

“Why did you invite me on this date with you?” Liam stepped through my doorway and crossed his arms. He was already dressed in black jeans, a plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and white high tops.

“Because I didn’t want to be alone with Niall and Louis has some interest in you.”

“I was drugged though; I do not remember ever agreeing to this.”

“Too bad. Now,” I held up two different outfits, secretly liking the second one a tad bit more than the first. Liam scoffed, walking straight into my closet and pulled out a completely different outfit than I had. With a grey undershirt, and a jade colored long sleeved shirt, complete with some of my ripped knees skinny jeans and my trusty brown boots; I’d have to admit, it looked good. Unfortunately I would never say that aloud in fear that Liam would get a big head.

By the time that I had styled up my hair, and Liam kept complaining that he didn’t even like Louis, the doorbell rang. His head snapped up and promptly started freaking out, which lead me to believe that his previous statement was not true. I was the one to open the door, and I regretted that decision the moment I saw Niall.

He was dressed in light blue skinny jeans, like really skinny jeans, a plain white undershirt and a black leather jacket. All in all, he looked just as hot as he did in that paramedic uniform. His blonde hair was styled up in a quiff, but you could still see his dark brown roots. With an award winning smile and a light blush on his cheeks, I knew that this was going to be a great date indeed.

“Harry stop eye raping Niall and let’s go.” Louis called from behind his shoulder, already in the car with Liam in the passenger seat, waiting for us. My cheeks flamed up, looking down at my feet to avoid Niall’s gaze. He only laughed, patting my shoulder and led the way to the car.

“So where to Louis?” I ask as soon as I’m situated in my seat. I knew Liam wasn’t going to ask, and I certainly wasn’t going to ask Niall. Louis was the common ground.

“We are going to the famous Olive Garden.” He says with a horrible Italian accent. I think Liam is the only one who makes a sound, snickering softly while Niall and I chat in the backseat.

He doesn’t really seem confident; always looking outside the window, twiddling his thumbs or looking down in his lap. I don’t know him well enough to joke around to calm his nerves so I just place my hand on his jiggling knee.

“It’s going to be fine. I don’t bite.” Niall smiles softly at me, making my insides melt faster than ice cream on a hot summer day.

He goes to say something but is cut off by Louis, who says, “Cat got your tongue Horan?” Niall’s cheeks flush with color, opening and closing his mouth to respond but remain silent. The rest of the car ride was rode in silence, Niall wouldn’t even look at anyone other than Louis, but he used that time to glare at his best friend.

We arrive at Olive Garden quickly though, filing out and entering the restaurant. Something about this place jogs my memory, but I don’t really think of anything until I see the raven haired boy exiting from the kitchen.

Zayn works here.

Niall seems to notice this fact as well, for when the two of them make eye contact, Niall shuffles behind me. Liam notices the sudden change in mood, while Louis doesn’t. He’s really starting to annoy me with his comments and snarky attitude, but I let it go for the time being.

Thankfully it’s a different waiter who takes care of us, and not Zayn. I’m seating across from Niall but next to Liam. Louis is in my direct line of kicking if I choose to let out some of my annoyance.

“Hey Niall,” I spoke up for the first time since being in the car. If Niall had ears, they would perk up at the sound of his name, his head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

“Yeah?” He squeaked.

“Wanna share one of the entrees? I don’t think I have enough stomach capacity to eat it by myself.” He cracked a smile at that and happily started chatting about his favorite meals.

Niall stayed in that mood until Louis made another one of his comments. It was when we had gotten our food and Niall and I were happily sharing our food.

“Niall why are you eating so little again? You know the doctor said it’s okay to eat like a black hole sometimes. A person your size needs it.” Niall immediately stopped eating and placed down his fork.

“Excuse me Harry, Liam,” He glared at Louis and left. When he was out of sight, I kicked Louis in the shin.

“OW! What was that for?” He mutters, rubbing his shin.

“That was being an ass to Niall. I mean what the hell, you’re his best friend!”

“I agree with Harry on this one.” Liam sighed. Louis looked between the two of us, glanced behind our heads for any signs of Niall and blurted out the strangest thing in the world.

“I’m being an ass to him because he’s too nervous to talk to you.”

“And you think teasing him every time he talks to me is going to help?” Louis scoffs. “It always has helped, he’s not that confident, no matter what you two think. How do you think he got together with Zayn?” Neither one of us says a word, something is wrong with Louis.

He wasn’t like this yesterday. I look around to try and find an explanation as to why he’s acting like this when I see Zayn motioning me over to the kitchen. I sigh, getting up without warning and leaving Liam with Louis.

He’s going to love me.

Zayn pulls me over to the hallway before the kitchen and looks around for anyone unwelcomed.

“Do I want to know why you called me over here?”

“It’s blondie.” He didn’t have to say anymore; I rushed over to the bathroom and in there stood Niall.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, scowling. He was muttering something but it was too quiet for me to hear. I take a good look at Niall. At the hospital, he looked confident. He looked like he could do anything and anybody. Uh, ignore that statement but I meant it when I first saw him. He was someone who could be in charge and not crack under pressure.

I had no clue where that Niall had gone, this Niall looked skinny and run down. His features were bony and you could see the outline of his ribs beneath his shirt. Did he have some twin brother who must’ve switched with him before the date? I had never seen the Irish boy so nervous, at least in the small time that I had known him.

He must have noticed me staring at him, for his head turned towards me, eyes christening with tears before he turned back to the mirror.

“I’m sorry about being a horrible date.” He didn’t say much more, sniffling and wiping away his tears; he walked out of the restroom, past me.

“No wait Niall!” I called after him, not caring about the stares that I was getting. He stopped suddenly, already at our table so I reach out to grab his hand and succeeding. I just didn’t realize that I walked right in front of a waiter with a whole tray full of steaming hot food, it dumping all over me as I slipped and fell to the ground. Since I had a grip on Niall, he tumbled down with me.

I was covered head to toe in tomato sauce, as was Niall. His eyes looked straight into mine as I heard little clicks going off; somehow knowing that Zayn wasn’t going to take this moment for granted and supplies us with pictures later.

“Niall,” I breathe. He continues to look at me, though I can see the fear in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. I know it is.”

“No it’s not. If anything its Louis’s for being an ass.”

“HELLO I CAN HEAR YOU TWO-OW!” We snap our heads over to where Louis was rubbing the back of his head; Zayn looks proud standing next to him.

“He’s always like that.” Niall then stands himself up, and helps me up. And then, only then, does he leave. I turn around to slap Louis upside the head, and I can hear him whining as I take after Niall. Not even caring about the spaghetti sauce now hardening on my clothes, I run after the blond.

He wasn’t far from the restaurant. He was kicking stones off of the side of a duck pond. He was muttering things again, things like, “You’re such an idiot Horan” or “He’s never going to want to talk to you again. Stupid stupid.” I’m sure he was about to start banging his head on a wall if there was one when I stepped on a mossy patch and lose my footing.

I land pretty hard on my back, causing all of my breath to leave me immediately but I look over at Niall, who is shocked for a minute before rushing to my side.

“Harry! What you doing here? Are you okay?” He checks my face, my breathing—which is already shallow enough without his roaming hands everywhere—my sides. When I get the okay from doctor Horan, he goes back to his original state of not making any eye contact.

“Sorry, I just,” He sighs, not finishing his sentence.

“You just what?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Uh…?”

“Not even Louis knows this.”

“Sure.”

“I became a doctor because I failed to save my sister when we were younger.” He didn’t even wait for my reaction as he told me the story of the time him and his sister Dawn were playing around by the water of the lake nearby. Although he was the older one, he wasn’t as bad as his older brother Greg whom completely ignored Dawn, so he was the one she was closet with. They always played together, only being three years apart.

When Niall was seven and Dawn was four, their routine was to race to the lake and have a tea party there. Niall thought it was normal to do things like this, although he was often made fun of in school for telling his adventures in class. So naturally he became the quiet one in the back of the classroom.

But it was one particular day that he would never forget, he told me. They were innocent children, who didn’t know any better about the lake and what hid inside. On that particular day, they were warned to be extra careful of the lake, for there had been sightings of an alligator on the banks.

“Again we were both stupid, so naïve.”

“Niall you don’t have to tell me this.” I place my hand over his.

“I know but I need to tell someone. And I trust you.”

He goes on to tell that he left her for a few minutes, just to go get some more tea and cookies for their party and before he could even reach the bank, he knew that something was wrong.

“It was eerily quiet. There was neither a bird calling nor any bugs chirping. There was absolute silence.” He took a deep breath while I rubbed his thigh gingerly.

“Then suddenly there was a ripple in the surface, near where our blanket rested on the grass. I saw some scales and my sisters ripped dress and screamed.” Niall’s voice finally cracks and I don’t even dare to ask what happened to his sister. It was already implied what had happened.

“I can’t unsee that Harry. I can’t not see my sister mangled up and limbs torn from her little body. That’s something you can’t recover from.” He started to laugh bitterly. I tore my hand from his grasp as he looked at me with teary eyes. I engulfed him into a big hug and all at once he started bawling.

“I couldn’t save her.” He murmured after he had calmed down, hiccupping every couple of seconds.

“I know but she’s probably watching over you right now and is proud of her big brother.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. You even saved me from a nasty bee.”

“You’re the one who swallowed a whole bee, that’s not my problem.” And for the first time that night, Niall gave me a full wholehearted smile, one that lit up the world. I noticed a stray dimple on his left cheek and poked it. He laughed started laughing.

“Dawn was the only one who used to poke my dimple. She found it interesting.”

“I guess Dawn have something in common then.”

“Yeah, I guess you do.” We sat at the edge of the duck pond for most of the night; the only time we were interrupted was when Liam was demanding where we had gone.

“Ehh let them be frantic for a while.” Niall snickered, while tossing my phone to the side and cuddling into me.

“If you break my phone you’re paying for it Niall.”

“Ha, yeah right.”

The rest of the night is spent with the two of them talking up a storm, making jokes and generally learning about the other. Niall sheepishly admits to not even wanting to go to Olive Garden and I quote, “I knew Zayn worked there and I didn’t want to cause any rifts between you guys. I knew that you were friends.”

“Then why did you agree to go on the date?”

“I liked you. You’re something else Harry, something else that I can’t quite put my finger on but it’s something amazing.” That had me blushing in five seconds.

“Plus Louis thought it would be good for me to get out, I’m normally cooped up in my flat when I’m not on shift. I’m not a people person as one might assume.”

“I am one who assumed that.”

“Shut up.” He punches my arm playfully.

Louis and Liam actually find us passed out by the duck pond the next morning, apparently the little stinkers decided to track my phone.

“This is the reason why I turn my phone off when I’m out on dates.” Niall has his hand wrapped up in mine as we drive to my flat. And if we shared a few secret kisses here and there, well Louis and Liam have yet to find out about them. During the ride I really start to see a new side of Liam come out.

Louis is loud and obnoxious; just don’t let him hear that coming from my mouth. Liam is soft and sensible; he just strikes you as the leader, protector type guy. Because of their ying and yang type personalities, the two of them actually get along quite well.

“I bet they’re going to be dating within a week.” Niall startles me with his voice, as I zoned out once again.

“Nah, five days at most.” I smile and he gladly returns it.

.

.

.

“We’re not going to have a double wedding are we?” Louis gives Niall and me a hard stare, around a year after that disastrous date.

“Wait who said anything about getting married.” Niall smirked at me; I just grabbed his hand under the table.

“Can I be your best man?”

“Louis! I’m obviously am going to be the best man.” Liam wraps his arm around my neck, ruffling my curls.

“Well I’m Niall’s best man.”

“And I’m Harry’s.”

“This is so cute; you’re actually fighting over us.” Niall coos. I couldn’t help but fawn over his adorableness. And to think that this boy will soon be forever mine.

“Seriously guys we haven’t even made it official yet,” I whip out the black velvet box with a nice little ring inside.

“Official my ass…” Niall begins to say before he catches on to what exactly I was doing. “I uh…”

“Niall James Horan,” I take a deep breath. “Will you marry me?” I barely got out the final word before Niall has tackled me to the ground and begun to pepper kisses all over my face. I laugh happily while Louis and Liam really begin to fight over who gets to be best man.

And if Zayn has any say in this arrangement, let’s just say he’s lucky he’s not the flower girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
